


Lazy Sunday

by Inverse_Twilight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lexa is an adorable grump in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverse_Twilight/pseuds/Inverse_Twilight
Summary: Clarke wakes up early and decides to draw Lexa while she is sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head when I was thinking about how there are not enough fics of Clarke Drawing Lexa on here. This could work for both canon verse or a modern AU. I was thinking canon verse when I wrote it. 
> 
> It’s been like 100 years since I’ve written anything, so I hope it’s not terrible.

Clarke wakes before Lexa on a lazy Sunday morning, cursing her internal clock for waking her at such an ungodly hour on a day when they had nothing to do. She glances over to her right and sees Lexa dozing comfortably on the opposite side of the bed, having drifted away from her in sleep. She doesn’t have the heart to wake Lexa. She knows how hard it is being the Commander, how her duties as leader of the thirteen clans leave little time for rest and comfort. She slowly climbs out of their bed, taking extra care not to jostle her sleeping girlfriend awake. Her love looks so peaceful and devastatingly beautiful that she has the sudden urge to draw her, to capture the moment and keep it forever. Clarke sits on her side of the bed and takes a few moments to admire Lexa’s beauty before she has to get up to find all her drawing materials so that she can settle down and start drawing. 

A soft smile graces her face as she notices the way Lexa’s unruly chestnut locks splay across the pillow, the sun illuminating them like a halo, making her lover look like something ethereal, a being from myth and legend. She admires the sharpness of her cheekbones, the strong curves of her jaw line, the gentle slope of her delicate neck and wonders how she got so lucky. She wonders how she ever managed to win the heart of this wonderful, gentle girl who cares so much and loves so deeply. While she will probably never fully understand why Lexa loves her so much, she is endlessly grateful for all the love and support that Lexa gives her. Clarke watches as Lexa’s lips curve upwards into that adorable half smile, half smirk that she loves so much and wonders if her lover is dreaming of her. 

Clarke sighs softly when she realizes that Lexa isn't going to sleep all morning and if she wants to capture her like this, she actually needs to get up and stop looking at her lover like she is the embodiment of all that is good and pure in the world. She begrudgingly gets up off the edge of the bed and goes into the next room to find her art supplies, which Lexa had procured for her from the market the morning after Clarke had first drawn her. Clarke rifled through the bottom drawer of their dresser, searching for her charcoal pencils and any paper that didn't already have a drawing of Lexa on it, finding the pencils easily before settling for a small canvass to draw on. It wasn't really ideal but Clarke didn't mind, she was too focused on wanting to draw the woman that she loved. 

She returns to the bedroom a few minutes later and what she sees causes her to let out an embarrassing little gasp. Lexa is still sleeping peacefully on the bed, but the sheet that was once bunched up at her armpits, covering her naked form, has slipped down to rest just below her hips, revealing the soft curve of her breasts and her solid abdominal muscles. Clarke tries not to stare at her semi-nude sleeping girlfriend, she really does, but she is human after all, so she allows herself a moment to appreciate Lexa in all her half-naked glory before gently pulling the sheet up again. She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Lexa's forehead, then takes a seat in the chair next to the bed, propping the canvass up on her knees before putting the charcoal to it and starting her drawing. 

She starts her portrait by roughly drawing the shape of Lexa's face and then adding the sharp lines of her jaw. She really takes her time getting the shape perfect, really trying to do justice to Lexa's beautifully sculpted jaw before moving on to sketch the rough outline of Lexa's neck and shoulders. Once satisfied with that, she then goes back to add in the details of Lexa's face. 

She starts by sketching the shape of Lexa's eyes, silently wishing that they were open so she could capture the full beauty of her lover's forest green eyes. Clarke absolutely adored Lexa's eyes, they were positively the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her life. Not only were they the most lovely shade of green, they were also the most expressive part of Lexa's face. Lexa always tried to remain stoic in front of her ambassadors but Clarke could always meet her gaze and find reassurance and love reflected in her love's eyes. This helped to comfort her when the stress of being an ambassador began to get to her. Clarke was sure that she could get lost in Lexa's gaze forever. Actually, it was probably a good thing that Lexa had her eyes shut; she would never get the portrait done if she got lost in her girlfriend's eyes.

Next, she tries to capture Lexa's full, pouty lips on her canvass. It takes quite a while for her to get Lexa's lips right because she finds herself distracted by thoughts of how good it feels to kiss those perfect lips, how soft and wonderful they feel against her own. She finds her mind drifting to the many kisses she has shared with Lexa. She adores the way that Lexa kisses her. Lexa's kisses are always soft at first, almost shy, before she lets go and allows them to become passionate and heated. Clarke shakes her head softly to clear it of her lust filled thoughts, reminding herself that she could kiss Lexa whenever she wanted but she only had this one opportunity to draw her like this. 

Clarke's eyes drift back up to Lexa's face every few seconds to make sure she was getting every feature perfect. While she was sure that no drawing could really do Lexa justice, she was determined to make the drawing as realistic as she could. She had been drawing Lexa for a while now and was pretty confident in her ability to draw Lexa without a reference, but she still enjoyed drawing her this way. She loved being able to appreciate Lexa's beauty while committing it to canvass. It was one of her favourite pass times.  
Clarke looked up again to see Lexa shifting in the bed as if she were starting to wake up, quickly deciding to put her art supplies on the dresser in favour of crawling back into the bed with Lexa. Now that Lexa was waking up, she really wanted to spend some quality time with her lover. She loved lazy mornings like this, where she could spend most of the morning in bed wrapped in Lexa's warm embrace. Clarke slid under the sheet that covered Lexa, sliding her arms around her lover's slim waist and snuggling into the crook of her neck. 

She trailed her lips over Lexa's exposed shoulder, dotting gentle kisses up the slim curve of her neck until her lips found the sensitive spot just below her ear. She was hoping that her soft kisses and touches would wake her lover. She knew by now that Lexa was not a morning person and hoped that being woken like this would save her from the grumpiness that usually followed her waking up. 

"Lexa..." Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear. "Wake up"

Lexa groaned softly, mumbling something that Clarke couldn't understand because her voice was too thick with sleep. Lexa rolled over onto her side, pulling the sheet up over her shoulders in an attempt to avoid getting up. 

"Five more minutes" She murmured sleepily. 

She made sure to keep her eyes shut to block out the sunlight streaming in from the window and hoped that Clarke would let her sleep in just a little while longer.  
Clarke smiled to herself before spooning into Lexa's back and tightening her arms around her. She knew that she was powerless to deny Lexa anything when she had that adorable pout on her lips. 

"Fine. Five more minutes" She sighed, burying her head in the soft curls at the nape of her lover's neck and closing her eyes.  
Five minutes quickly turned into ten and then became half an hour. Neither woman cared that they slept most of the morning away.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> And you can find me at inversetwilight.tumblr.com


End file.
